the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pops
Pops Maellard (birth name, Mega Kranus) is and elderly man who is a member of The Park Resistance. He is the adopted son of Mr. Maellard, who is the owner of the park. Appearance Pops is a pale pink lollipop-shaped man, standing at 6'0" without his hat. His body and limbs are all very stick-like, while his head is an abnormally large sphere shape. He usually wears a gentlemanly outfit, consisting of an always buttoned-up dark gray vest; a long-sleeved, off-white dress shirt; lighter gray pants; dress shoes in the same dark gray as his vest; and a top hat. Pops also sports a white handlebar mustache. Aside from his mustache, Pops is entirely bald. In the finale, it's revealed that he has a 6 pack. Personality Pops is a naïve, lollipop-shaped man who is almost always in a jolly mood. Pops works with Benson as a park manager, but he acts as a groundskeeper. He tends to be overly ecstatic about every situation and expresses himself as an upright gentleman to the point where he overly extends his words and sentences formally. Despite being an elderly man, Pops is very childlike and naïve about the world around him. Therefore, he serves as somewhat of a non sequitur character. He also seems to like Mordecai and Rigby more than Benson, ironically, despite Mordecai and Rigby's irresponsible behavior and Benson's more responsible behavior (and Benson being his good friend). Pops's father, Mr. Maellard, owns the park. Even so, Pops relies on Benson for the upkeep of the park. Benson also seems to be responsible for taking care of Pops due to his childlike nature. Pops's character is taken from Quintel's short animation "The Naïve Man from Lolliland." In "Prank Callers," it is implied that Pops was once a (somewhat) more serious man, until Mordecai and Rigby (who had traveled back in time to the 80s) collided with his younger self, causing him apparent brain damage and turning him into the quirky character he is known as in the series. Pops is in a perpetually optimistic mood, and most of the time, he can best be described as bubbly. However, Pops isn't one to be jolly when disrespected. Whenever he is not acting childishly, Pops acts like a gentleman, always addressing others politely, with one sole exception in "Think Positive", where he demands Benson to stop yelling at Mordecai and Rigby. Pops's childish demeanor makes him very gullible, but even though anyone can take advantage of this, most people still respect Pops as a friend. Pops also possesses the most pleasant voice out of all the characters; his language style is unique where he will go to larger extents to scientifically or vividly describe an object that would normally be said in a few words. He is also known to take an interest in little things, such as butterflies. An example of this is when, in "The Power," he laughs when a butterfly flies near him, and in "Think Positive," he is trying to catch butterflies in a jar. Another example would be in "Saving Time," when he says that the songbirds don't usually visit him until the afternoon. Pops is also known to love his car, which he polishes and waxes in nearly every episode. Pops seems to be easily amused as seen in "Jinx," when he laughs at his reflection in the water. Skills/Habits * Keyboard Player - As seen in "This Is My Jam", "But I Have a Receipt", and "Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys," Pops is adept at playing the keyboard. He is also said to play his harpsichord at night, but he might have stopped this because Benson made a rule against this. * Butterflies - Pops most likely has an interest for butterflies, as seen in "Think Positive." * Skilled Artist - As seen in "Think Positive," Pops can draw very well. * Good Wrestler - In "Really Real Wrestling," Pops is a very good wrestler. This is because he used to wrestle in his high school or college days. He can easily also wrestle a polar bear in "The Christmas Special." * Fanciness - As shown in "Fancy Restaurant," Pops is an expert in the art of being fancy and has even published a book on the subject, titled Fanciness Theory and Practical Application. * Singing '''- Pops can sing fairly well in "Karaoke Video" when he sang Footloose. * '''Easily Scared - Benson claimed that Pops can't stand scary stories in "Terror Tales of the Park II." * Baking - In "Pie Contest," Pops is an excellent baker, and appears to have a fondness for it. His pie was the only one Mordecai and Rigby actually liked. As such, he has won 1st place for his pies for ten consecutive years. And in "Meat Your Maker" he made pies for the BBQ. Lastly, he suggested a bake sale as a fundraiser in Grave Sights. * Poetry - As seen in "Rap It Up" it is shown that he likes and is talented at poetry. * Surfing - In "Catching the Wave" Pops learned how to surf and became one with nature. * Carsick '''- In "Terror Tales of the Park II," he suggested that they play I Spy. Rigby then replied sharply that Pops got carsick the last time they played I Spy. * '''Telekinesis - Pops, along with his brother were born to have this power from beginning. Ironically, Pops himself is the "Chosen One", embodied by a power of good. His brother is the embodiment of evil. * Birdwatching '''- It's shown in "Free Cake" that Pops is using binoculars and looking around, possibly birdwatching. * '''Lightsaber Combat - Pops is very skilled in Lightsaber combat, using Form III as his form of combat. Main Weaponry * Ruger MK III (silenced) Pistol * Navy Blue Lightsaber Trivia * Pops makes his appearance in Siege of the Park Part 1: The Arrival * Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Happy-go-Lucky Category:Telekenetic Characters Category:The Park Resistance Category:The Resistance Category:Gunners Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form III Users